Five Kisses of NaruHina
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: The five kisses of NaruHina. Takes place after the war. I honestly don't know how else to explain it. Obviously a NaruHina fanfiction. hate will be deleted and ignored, don't like the ship, don't read the fic


**Okay FallingForKonoha here with another Naruto one shot**

**I realized that even though these two are my biggest OTP in all of OTPs in ANY fandom  
I haven't written an actual oneshot for them  
At least not one I demeaned worthy of this site**

**So here it is!**

**Not my usual writing style, but I still am pretty proud of this, enjoy!**

* * *

Their first kiss was impulsive, the rush of adrenaline and happiness to have won the war pumped through the blonde's veins, making him feel powerful, inconvincible, there was nothing in the world he couldn't do at that very moment.

He tested his theory. His arm had shot out without permission, the high from the win he'd be clawing towards taking over, he wrapped it around the deep-set waist of his favorite Hyuga, yanking her in and mouth pressing firmly to hers without a second thought

It was hard, fast, warm burning its way from her insides out, until she seemed to realize what was happening, eyes fluttering closed as she just allowed herself to FEEL. Her inspiration, her love, her whole world for the past 10 years was actually kissing her. The fact making her lightheaded, on the verge of fainting, and she was all too eager to respond to his very move

It lasted no more than a few seconds, the inexperienced lips dancing over hers were chapped, tasting lightly of dirt, sweat, and blood, her fingers digging into his torn to shreds jacket were trembling as he pulled away, that grin, oh that smile that lit its way into her very soul was plastered on those whiskered cheeks

"We won!" the words burst from his mouth that was on hers only a moment ago, confident, full of life, his arm stayed possessively around her side as his free fist pumped in the air, urging on the cheers and other surprised couples forming pairs on the battle field to show their happiness to just be alive, to have survived the greatest shinobi war yet

"We won, Hinata!" He pulled her in tighter until her body was forced to mold around his, on hand timidly on his hip, the other on his chest, face to shoulder, she buried her shy smile in his shirt, and took it the smell of war, and strictly Naruto

Her Naruto

Their second kiss was much more awkward. She could see it coming a mile away, her face beet-red, her fingers fidgeting together as she sat, completely still, on the blanket that made up their picnic

It was so different from their first, when she didn't expect it, she accepted it graciously, but now, the very idea of a kiss sent her mind into a frantic overdrive where she could only imagine every way this could possibly go so very wrong

He watched her curiously, before shrugging his shoulders and leaning in

He went for her mouth

She jerked away

Confused lips landing on the edge of her mouth, the embarrassment and shame too much, she passed out

He spent the next ten minutes fanning her awake

Their third kiss was one of comfort

Two sets of hands pressed together heads bowed before the stone that read back a name similar to her own

The smell of burning incense filling their lungs, smoke brushing her sorrowful face, and damping eyelashes.

It was time of regret, with both wondering the 'what ifs'. If it was possible to have fought a different fight, moved a different way, said different words, the body buried in front of them would be living, breathing, joining them to visit the seemingly endless row of graves that riddled Konoha's yard after the war

But nothing could be changed. There was no going back, no way to breath life into the once caged bird.

They took relief in only one thing. He was free, the door opening and his spirit flying on. Where family branches didn't matter, where his own choices would be made in the afterlife.

With a bright orange jacket over her shoulders, she pulled the fabric closer, replacing the smell of burning wind and rain with the smell of happiness and promise

His fingers brushed oh so lightly through her hair, tucking stray strands behind one pale ears, blue eyes watching her profile with a look of concern, and, dare Hinata say, guilt

She turned to face him, lilac tinted orbs meeting the ocean, a sad smile playing on pretty pink lips

He leaned down

And she didn't pull away this time

Their fourth kiss was passionate.

Hot and heavy, and so unlike anything the Hyuga expected from herself

With a thigh pushed between hers, the idea of being a proper Heiress seemed to fly out the window

Mouths pressing anywhere they could find, cheeks, jaw, neck, ears, lips

The mission had been a brutal one, one the makeshift Team 8 had almost not survived. With one teammate in the hospital, one needing stitches, and the other at the vet, the Uzumaki all but attacked her when she came to the Hokage's office to give her report, being caught off guard by the boy in training and not that medical ninja herself

So there she was, caught against the wall, knowing anyone could walk in at any moment but unable to bring herself to care, she allowed Naruto to kiss every bruise that marked her otherwise perfectly pale skin, lips pressing lightly to the purple forming marks and biting back curses in their wake

Rough hands on delicate thighs, capped lips on soft skin, heat burning from both their stomachs, she never knew she could feel so intensly, and Naruto mapped out her body, fingers running over every inch of unexposed skin, laying claim and spelling words with every caress

Don't ever leave me

Their fifth kiss was slow

Slow, steady, each party taking their time to get to know what the other liked, what made them shiver

They sat next to each other, on the edge of his bed, his hands on her knees, and hers fisted in orange sheets

An unusually timid mouth darted out its tongue, as if testing the water, asking permission from the heiress, which she gladly granted, parting lips and welcoming him in

Her heart beat loudly, and he could hear it clearly, smiling on the inside to know he was the one making her heart sputter, he was the one who won her affection without even trying, earning her love when he never even know he was doing it

The beautiful heiress was his, she always was, it just took him far to long to realize it, to be able to learn the depth and truth behind her words, to accept her and everything about her

He just wish he'd done it sooner

There was no one more suited for him than Hinata Hyuga

As if reading his mind, she gently pulled back, pressing her forehead to his and taking a movement to catch her breath, all seeing eyes roaming over every inch of his face

"I love you" she breathed out, and blue eyes widened in surprise when her face didn't flush, her eyes didn't dart off to the side, just held his, making sure he knew exactly how she felt, and how serious she was

He smiled shyly, fingers dancing up to her open jacket, pushing the fabric off her shoulders and tracing his way down the now exposed flesh of her arms

The act held more intimacy than anything they'd done so far, it was like he was stripping her raw, crawling his way into her shield and leaving her defenseless

She wouldn't have it any other way

"I love you too" He breathed in the scent that was strictly Hinata

His Hinata

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it :)**

**Please Review if so, I love to hear from my readers**

**Also, other random one shots I've written (for different fandoms and otps) can be found on my Tumblr**

**fallingforkonoha . tumblr tagged / oneshot**

**Without spaces of course**

**I also accept any requests for any other otp in Naruto EXPECT NaruSaku, teacher x student or giant age gap ships, and incest. Nothing against the shippers but these are my notps, sorry **

**Ask for Fluff, angst, AU, anything at all, give me a plot or an idea for me to run with (like the five kisses of NaruHina for example) and I'll tell you if I accept, if so, I'll publish a story for your request with your penname featured =w=**


End file.
